Virtu-All Reality
by Kyubisaurus
Summary: Tails invents a virtual reality machine for use in gaming, but something goes wrong, and Tails and some friends get stuck in a dangerous situation. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Technologically Ticked

A/N: Sup' guys, KS here. So, the thing with this story is that I will be taking suggestions for which games I will dump the guys into. If you have suggestions, put them in your reviews with a brief description and I will chose which ones to use. If the words are in single quotes, it's the character thinking.

Here are the character ages:

Tails: 14, turning 15.

Cosmo: 14

Sonic: 16

Shadow: 17

Silver: 16

Blaze: 15

Rouge: 16 and a half.

Ok, that's the main characters done, so let's get this started!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" every one cheered, well, everyone except Shadow, of course. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Rouge and Cosmo stood around Tails, who had just blown out the candles on his birthday cake. The cake was a chocolate-mint flavoured masterpiece, 50 centimetres tall with thick vanilla icing and cherries on top, icing sugar lining the surface. "Aw, thanks guys, you shouldn't have, this is just too much. Thank you." Tails said "That's okay Tails, it is your birthday after all." Cosmo replied. "I mean, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't celebrate your birthday?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a good point." Tails said.

"No, I was actually asking." Cosmo joked. "Oh, ahhh, um." Tails stumbled, not sure of what to say. Everybody started to laugh.

"Oh, now I get it. Hehe."

Tails had always loved Cosmos sense of humour, it was one of the things that he loved her for. Tails had a crush on Cosmo, but he was way too shy to tell anyone. 'Oh well, I'll tell her someday.' He thought.

-(I)-

Later that night, of the guests went home, but Cosmo had been living with Tails, so she stayed. As well as Shadow who stayed because he couldn't think of anywhere to go, Rouge stayed because Shadow stayed, Blaze and Silver stayed because they were planning to go on a walk together. Suddenly Sonic came through the door.

"Hey Tails, I think I left my wallet here, can I look for it?"

"Yeah sure, I'll help you." Tails said. They searched for about ten minutes, before finding it."Ah, finally. That took waaaaay too long. I probably should have just come back tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Well, see ya' tomorrow." and with that, Sonic zoomed away leaving a trail of electric blue behind.

"Well that was a bit, uh, I don't really know." Said Tails, "Hey guys, can I show you something?" He waited for an answer. "Yeah sure, what is it Tails? A new invention?" Blaze asked. "Yeah, it is. This is probably one of my greatest entertainment inventions yet, it's definitely better than that super charged Nerf Gun, Knuckles is still on community service for that guy he nearly killed." Everyone suddenly remembered that day, that was one awkward camping trip. "Anyway, how's about I show you the invention?" Tails said as he led everyone to his workshop. In about the middle of the room there was a table with a large white drape over it, covering six lumps in the middle. "Why do all your inventions have drapes over them, Tails?" Shadow asked boredly. "Because it builds the suspense! Isn't it obvious!?" Tails retorted instantly. "Okay, okay, don't blow your cap." Shadow tried to find an excuse so he could avoid the seemingly unavoidable explosion of Tails' latest invention. The kitsune grabbed the edge of the drape, and pulled it swiftly off the table. It revealed six, headset looking devices with red lights on them. "What the hell are those things Tails?" Silver questioned. "Yeah, what are they, x-ray specks? Those _would_ be fun." Rouge said, looking at Shadow out of the corner of her eye. "Noooo... Rouge, stop being dirty. They're not x-ray specks, they're virtual reality glasses. But they're not just cool visual effects, these are serious ones. They let you actually fell things that you touch, and hear things like you're right next to them, and you get tired when you run, you can turn off that feature though, and if you want, you can make it so you can fell pain when you get attacked, or if you hurt yourself. I don't think you'll want that on though, that's just for hardcore gamers. I call them, the Oculus Shift. So, what do ya' think?"

"Tails, that's... SOOO COOOL!" Blaze shouted. "Yeah Tails that's amazing, can I try it on?" Cosmo asked. "Yeah of course, they should be pretty fun when we play together." Tails said. "Hmmm, Tails, do really think these are safe? I mean, what might happen if something went wrong?" Shadow asked, now slightly intrigued. "Oh don't worry; I'm almost certain that they're safe. But it's impossible to be sure of it. But as long as you stick with me, everybody should be okay." Tails reassured Shadow, and it worked.

"Well let's get started! I can't wait to play a game in these!" Blaze said, overly excited about the Oculus Shift. "They will take a lot of getting used to though; at first you will probably feel a bit nauseous, but that will eventually pass," Tails warned. "But that's fine, I'll get them booted up!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was strapped in and ready to go, but no one noticed a loose plug in the computer drives. "Okay everyone, flick the blue switch and brace yourselves for a slight jolt." Tails said. "Oh man, I'm so crazy for this!" Blaze shouted. "Jeese Blaze, settle down." Said Cosmo, a bit wierded out by Blazes enthusiasm. "Okay guys, let's go!" Tails said as he initiated the system, but as soon as he logged on, the screen went green and black, with binary code all over. "Uh, Tails, what's happening!?" Screamed Cosmo, scared of what was happening. "I-I don't know, this didn't happen when I tested it, I don't-" Tails fell unconscious to what must have been the 'floor'. "Tails! What happened!?" Rouge shouted. "Uuhh, oh." As Rouge said that, she fell to the floor as well. "No!" Everyone panicked, but then they were shocked with powerful electricity and they fell unconscious too.

A/N: So what do you think! If you like, review, if you don't, don't waste your time insulting my work. Nah, I'm just kidding, complain all you want, I take it into account. So if you're gonna' keep reading, tell me what game you want me to dump them in first. There will be more comedy and probably swearing in chapters to come. It's rated M for a reason. Seya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Pimp my Ride

Chapter two: Pimp My Ride

Okay guys, thanks for the suggestions so far. As you may be able to tell, I'm using The Star of Neo-Nova's Saints Row suggestion. And Doctor Egg man, you might be in this next chapter. Okay, let's get this started.

"Urgh, what the hell, what happened?" Tails woke up and looked around; he saw a statue of what looked like a sexy angel, with two pistols in her hands. "Oh no, you can't be serious, we can't have come to-"He was cut off by a female voice behind him. "That's right hun; we've gone to Saints Row. This'll be either total hell, or really fucking fun!" Rouges' enthusiasm never seises to amaze him. "Well, in that case, do you know where the others are?" Tails asked. "No clue hun, I haven't seen 'm."

Hmm, well if we're in Saints Row, and we're in the Head Quarters, then that means we're Saints! Awesome, we're pimps!" Tails said, suddenly realising the opportunities given to him. "Now that's the spirit! Let's have some pimp style fun!"

Mean while, in the middle of the Deckers Head Quarters. (Yes this is Saints Row the Third.) "Oh shit, we're in Saints Row, SERIOUSLY!?" Shadow shouted, majorly pissed. "Jeez Shadow, settle down, this is gonna be fun. Haven't you ever wanted to be a pimp? This is our big chance to finally do whatever the hell we want!" Silver said, being positive for once. "No, I have never wanted to be a pimp, and that doesn't change now! I am not going to be any more of a criminal than I am already!" Shadow said, slamming the door. "Urgh, asshole, well I don't need him to be a Decker, I can do this by myself!" Silver said, sounding determined, except no one was around to hear him. "Hmm, maybe I do need him."

Mean while over with the last two. "Uh, Blaze, where are we?" Cosmo asked. "Um, I think we're in- Ah! We're in Saints Row, AWESOME!" And yet again Blaze went out with her crazy enthusiasm, strange as ever. "Really? Well I guess we should the others then, huh?" Blaze was running towards the door. "Blaze what the hell are you doing?" She asked. "Isn't it obvious, I'm going to the garage to pick out a pimped out car!" And so she left Cosmo in the room on her own. "Well, I guess I should just go with her, I don't really know this game well though, only what Tails has told me about it. Uh who am I trying to fool, I'm screwed without Tails helping me out." Cosmo admitted. Two minutes later Cosmo heard Blaze shouting. "Oh my God, what's she done now?" She rushed into the room it was coming from and found Blaze on some sort of motor bike. "Hey Cosmo, like my bike! Awesome huh?" Blaze asked. "Well, I guess..."

"Aw, come on girl, here I'll get you one!" Blaze's bike was red and black, with a gold tinted wind screen and what looked like spikes in the wheels. "Hmm, I guess I could use one of these, I would look pretty badass." Cosmo had always wanted to be thought of as 'badass' instead of being thought of as helpless. Not that she was called helpless by anyone, but she thought people called her that. "Here ya' go Cosmo, a bike just like my one!" Sure enough, it was just like Blaze's, except with a blue windscreen. "Cool, it even has my favourite colour in the windscreen." Cosmo said, satisfied with the bike. "I know right! It's perfect for you, all you need now is helmet!" Blaze tossed her a red and black racing helmet. "Okay, let's go look for the others then." Cosmo said, putting on her helmet and hopping on the bike. Surprisingly, Cosmo knew how to ride a motor bike, even though she had only ever seen Tails ride his, and his was more of a cross country bike than a road hog. She did stumble and fall trying to get on though, "You okay there, Cosmo?" Blaze asked, seeing her kind of, well, fail. " I'm, fine, just not used to riding a motor bike. But I can ride it, even though I never have rode one, but don't worry." Blaze contorted her face into a quizzical look, confused at what Cosmo was trying to say. "Well, uh, I think we should just go look for the others now..." Blaze said, swirling her finger around the opposite side of her head, so Cosmo couldn't see. As they sped out the doorway, they saw the Saints Head Quarters in the distance. "Hey wait a minute, did we wake up in a pimp HQ?" Blaze asked and looked back. They had woken up in the Morning Star Building. "Hey Blaze, if we woke up here, does that mean that the others woke up in other HQ's?"

"Probably, I mean it makes sense." Blaze answered. She was probably right. "We should go to the Saints HQ, you see that big purple building over there? We need to go there, k?" Blaze said, informing Cosmo where to go as she kicked into nitro mode. "Blaze wait up!" Cosmo shouted, as she didn't know how to turn on nitro. "Cosmo, kick the switch on the engine to turn it on!" Blaze shouted back, realising that Cosmo probably didn't know how to do it.(I'm not sure if that's how you do it, but whatever.) 'Oh, that's how it works, okay' Cosmo kicked the switch and nearly flew off the bike as the nitro switched on, surprised at how fast it went.

Back with Tails and Rouge, Tails was searching rooms for weapons, trying to find an RPG, or the Sonic Boom, or something along those lines. "Urgh, where are all the good weapons! There's only pistols and melee weapons here!" He yelled, pissed off. As he walked into the next room, he saw what looked like a laptop on the table, and went to look at it. With a closer look, he realised that it was none other than the Drone Missile Launcher. "Oh, my GOD. SHIT YES! The Drone Launcher! FUCKING AWESOME!" Rouge heard him swearing from the other side of the building, she can hear the word 'fuck' from two miles away, she's just that slutty. "What the hell's going on up there, Foxy!? Quit screaming!" She ordered. "Don't worry Rouge, I'm fine! I just found an awesome weapon!" Tails answered, finally satisfied with what he could find. Rouge came through the door, holding four a blue and black weapons in her hands. "Here, have these too, they should help." She said, throwing him a pair. Tails inspected them, seeing that they were the Cyber Blasters. "Hey Rouge, where'd you get these? I thought you had to use cheats to get them."

"So did I, until I found them." Rouge said, heading back out the door. "Where are you going Rouge? Aren't you gonna help me find the others?" He asked. "I will, I just want to go find that sword that the Deckers usually use. Seya." She said, walking out. Suddenly Tails realised something. If the machine he built malfunctioned, did that mean that they could feel pain from what they did in-game? He decided to test that theory by hitting himself with his gun. "OW!, ah fuck that hurt! I guess we can feel pain then, urgh."

Tails went to find Rouge. He found in the garage choosing a car to get. She was sitting in a customised Peace Maker when he got there, decorated with the Saints signature colours. "Hey Tails, if we're pimps, doesn't that mean we need, you know, 'bitches'?" She asked, perverted as always. "No, not really Rouge, all we need is money and friends in high places, and drugs, lots and lots of drugs. Hehe." He responded, which amused Rouge. "Nice one, Foxy. Good point." She said, fine with that answer. "Where dufaq are we gonna do now? Are we gonna' look for the others or what?" She asked. "Uh, yeah I think we can go on a search, where should we look first? Rim Jobs, XXX, where should we go?" Tails answered with a question. (I hate it when people do that!)

Well there you go, another chapter up, the Saints Row part isn't finished of course, I'll probably end up making all the games into two part chapters. Seya next time!

Kyubisaurus out.


End file.
